The Flower That Bloomed
by uzumakiharuno
Summary: It was an unexpected meeting with his first love. Naruto never thought he would see his first love again. He falls in love with her all over again. She broke her promise that they made when they were in grade school. It's a promise Sakura doesn't remember. Sakura soon found out the truth and doesn't want to regret anything anymore. Also their friends' love stories unfold.


**Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the characters.**

Chapter 1 : Summer Is Here!

It was a bright day out. Summer breeze had finally hit after hours of exams. All students were ready to have a blast during their summer break. It was seconds away till summer break starts.

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed across the school bike parking lot.

"What?" Naruto walked to Kiba's location.

"Are you ready for some awesome time this summer?!" Kiba threw his arm up in the air and wave like he didn't care.

"Of course I'm ready! It's time to do what we want!" Naruto threw papers that he had in his hands. The paper flew everywhere. Students were walking by thinking they were crazy.

"Oi, Naruto, Kiba. Lets go eat some ramen." Sasuke insisted. He just popped out of no where.

"EHHH!? Sasuke you want to go get some ichiraku ramen!? That's a first!" Naruto wiggles his hands.

"Why can't I have some? You baka." Sasuke flips his bag over his shoulders.

"It's just weird knowing you want to get some." Naruto's face twitched to Sasuke's pretty act.

"Well, lets go already." Sasuke got on his board while Naruto and Kiba got on theirs.

"I swear pretty always want something he wants." Naruto scoffed.

They all skated on their penny boards to ichiraku ramen shop.

Sasuke was known as the pretty boy and how smart he was. All girls would go screaming after him. Naruto known as ladies' man but an idiot. Although he were ladies' man he never really settle with just one girl. Kiba known for his athletics skills and academics. He is loud for someone who is always on the top of his game. Kiba is not shy at all. These three boys are rising seniors. They were top notch on the popularity scale in school. They were better known than the seniors who just graduated. These three boys are called Hatobito.

They went to an all guy school. So there was no contact with girls so students could focus on school. The only time they ever contacted girls was afterschool. The school they attend is a public school.

In the other hand there was another school that girls only attended. The school was meant for high honor girls with money. It was nothing but rich girls getting their education at a high class school. The girls that rule the school were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga. They all had long hair of course that all the girls at school wished to have beautiful hair like them. Sakura Haruno known for her athletic skills. She was almost as good as Tenten which is a girl who is good at all sports. Sakura was really well known with the guys but she never really liked any guys who tried to get with her. Ino Yamanaka is a flirt who is always talking to guys left to right. Hinata was the number one top student in school. She doesn't have time for a guy. These girls are called Hana.

* * *

It's the end of school and it's time for summer!

"Yaaa! I'm so happy that school is over!" Ino jumps childishly at one spot.

"You know Ino and Hinata. It is time for us to go have some fun!" Sakura pointed at the sun.

"Yes. I'm excited as well." Hinata smiles.

"You don't sound like it!" Ino points at her victim Hinata.

"Hu- umm. I.. I'm so happy!" Hinata squealed with her hands tight and eyes closed.

"That's the spirit!" Ino clapped.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm starving!" Sakura's stomach growls.

"Don't tell me you skipped lunch again?" Ino sighed. "Sakura you really need to eat during lunch as well. If you keep skipping lunch you will have some trouble eating at the right time." Ino shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry if I was trying to study." Sakura started to walk away from the girls.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to Ichiraku." Sakura replied walking the opposite direction.

"Why are you walking? Lets take our bikes." Hinata suggested.

"Sakura! Hold up please!" Ino yelled.

"No need for bikes because I'm trying to have my exercise in." Sakura continued her path.

"Ino... what should we do?" Hinata asked.

"Forget it! I'm getting on my bike. I'm not walking that far to eat." Ino was annoyed with Sakura's stubbornness.

"It's ok because my bike can hold another person." Hinata said. They both got on their bike. They followed behind Sakura slowly.

"Can you hurry up please?!" Ino almost rearing Sakura.

"No. I'm walking so I'm taking my time." Sakura is annoyed with Ino.

"We are never going to get there on time!" Ino got closer to Sakura from behind.

"Ino! If you don't stop! I'm going to break your bike into pieces!" Sakura turned and face Ino then clenches her fist.

"Whaaaat? Just keep walking." Ino laughed.

"Sakura you can get on with me if you're tired of walking." Hinata said willingly.

"Thanks, Hinata. If I wanted a bike I would just kick Ino off." Sakura smirked with her comment.

"WHAT?! Like you can even do that!" Ino brakes her bike.

"Wait." Something caught Sakura's attention.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. Ino and Hinata looked at the direction Sakura was looking at. It was Ichiraku's shop.

"Really Sakura?" Ino haven't felted so annoyed. Sakura just walked away.

"Lets go Ino." Hinata and Ino followed Sakura's track.

When they got there, there was already another group of girls there. It was Kiran, Temari, and Tenten.

"Sa-Sakura!" Kiran hugged Sakura because they are great friends.

"Hey, Kiran. I didn't know you guys would come here to eat." Sakura said.

"Oh, we got invited to come here with Sasuke-kun." Karin said blushing.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Karin threw up the peace sign.

"Oh wow. I didn't know you knew him." Sakura chuckles.

"I'm happy that he invited my girls and I. Why are you ladies here?" Karin asked.

"I'm just hungry." Sakura smiled.

Ino and Hinata stands a few feet from Sakura and Karin.

"I don't like that girl Sakura is talking too." Ino whispers into Hinata's ear.

"That's not nice, Ino." Hinata says out loud.

"Mhp! Shhh Hinata." Ino whispered to Hinata while covering Hinata's mouth. "Ha ha ha... We are talking about the leaves." Ino embarrassingly said. Sakura and Karin's girls were looking at Ino if she was a nut case.

"Anyways lets go eat." Sakura said.

They all enter the shop. It was time to chill and chat with friends. A waiter took them to their table where Hatobito was at. The guys was all on their Gameboys enjoying their Pokémon game. They pay no attention to the presence in front of them. The girls looked at each other a little annoyed.

"Mmggh, mmggh." Karin tries to clear her throat. Sasuke noticed they were here.

"You can sit down when you like." Sasuke clears his throat.

"Hey!" Karin greeted Sasuke. She threw herself on top of him. He wasn't a fond of her pushing herself like that towards him.

"What did I say about you hugging me?" Sasuke annoyed because he likes his personal space.

"I forgot, sorry, hehe." Karin stuck her tongue at Sasuke.

"Ugh, that's so nasty." Ino said from a far view.

"Ino... She just likes him." Hinata said.

"You're too nice you know that? I hate girls like that." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ino be nice to my other friends. Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I let you get away with everything." Sakura death stare scared Ino and Hinata.

"Ehh, well then. Lets have a seat already." Ino said.

"You sit on the other side." Sakura pointed at Ino's spot.

"What?! That's the end of the table!" Ino pouted of annoyance.

"It's ok Ino. I'll sit with you. Sakura where are you sitting?" Hinata said.

"I'm going to sit next to Karin. I guess I sit between Karin and you." Sakura said.

All the girls sat down at their spot. Naruto and Kiba still ignoring the girls. The girls didn't appreciate the attitude the boys were giving to the girls. The boys were just looking down at their Gameboys.

"Hi..." Ino said looking at Naruto.

Naruto never looked up once. It was like Ino didn't exist.

"Helloooo?" Ino knocked on Naruto's table side.

Naruto stopped his fingers from texting. He looked up. Ino's cheeks warmed up. She was amazed how cute Naruto was.

"Oh..." Ino said shyly.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sakura was watching the Ino and Naruto.

"It's nothing." Ino shyly looked down at her napkin.

"Ok." Naruto looked down at his phone.

"Hey! I don't appreciate the way you're treating my friend!" Sakura started yelling at Naruto.

"Sakura.. It's ok." Ino held her arm against Sakura.

"No it's not! That's just rude!" Sakura stood up grabbing Naruto's collar a cross the table.

"He-Hey!" Naruto was pissed that a girl would do something like this to him.

"You're an asshole! You hear me?!" Sakura started to shake him.

"Let go of me!" Naruto gave a deep stare.

"Not till you apologize to my friend!" Sakura shook Naruto even harder.

"Stop shaking me or imma puke!" Naruto's eyes tighten because he was getting dizzy.

"I don't care if you get dizzy! You're an asshole!" Sakura shook as hard as she could.

"Sakura? Helloooo? Sakuraaaa." Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's blank faced.

"Hu-Huh?" Sakura started to blink away.

"Are you ok? I've been calling your name a few times." Ino poked Sakura on the arms.

"Ah, yea I'm fine." Sakura looked up at Naruto. He was looking back at her with a weird expression.

'Wow that was just a day dream. He is still an asshole.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura's thought of attacking Naruto was just a day dream that she would like to happen. In reality she was out of the zone.

Everyone's food finally arrived.

"Yes! It's time to eat!" Ino said blissfully.

"I thought I was the hungry one?" Sakura said with her dull face.

"So! It doesn't mean I can still enjoy my food." Ino started to chow down.

"Wait a minute. This isn't what I order. I'm allergic to beef..." Sakura's face sadden because they messed up her order.

"Which one did you get?" Hinata asked.

"I got the pork one..." Sakura banged her head with her hands

"I would trade but I got the beef one." Hinata said.

"Yea I also got the beef one but if I did get the pork one I wouldn't have switched." Ino continue to swallow her food whole.

"Ino... You really are a pig." Sakura sighed.

"Here." Naruto was listening to their conversation. He gave his Ichiraku pork bowl to Sakura.

"Oh." Sakura looked at Naruto as he stood up and walked away. She blushed instantly.

"Oi, oi, oi, someone is blushing. Heeh?" Ino winked at Sakura multiple times.

"No!" Sakura could hide her cherry cheeks.

"Sakura, he is very handsome." Hinata giggled.

"See! That's Hinata's man already!" Sakura backfired.

"Whatever! You're in denial at the moment! I know what makes you have butterflies!" Ino pointed at Sakura.

"Hey! Can you ladies calm down!? I'm trying to eat here!" Kiba was annoyed with the girls loud conversation.

"Well, jeez." Sakura slowly sunk down to her seat.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized to Kiba.

"Ngh.." Kiba looked down at his food quickly. He never had someone apologized to him. He is very short temper.

"Just eat that bowl that kitty gave you." Ino started to gulp down her broth.

"Slow down..." Hinata said with a soft voice.

Kiba spit his food back out hearing her say that. He stood up running out of the restaurant embarrassed.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Is it something I said?" Hinata and the girls looked at each other.

"Ahhhh. Who cares! I got my satisfaction." Ino's grin was pleasing.

"Ino-pig! You ate that so fast!" Sakura yes widen.

"I guess I was the hungry one." Ino laughed.

Outside the Ichiraku Naruto and Kiba have conversation. They were sitting on the waiting bench.

"Ahhh." Naruto sighed. He leaned back as comfortable as he could.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"It's nothing. I never met such annoying girls in my life." Naruto complained.

"I agree!" Kiba crossed his arms and sat back.

"Sasuke needs to hurry up." Naruto said.

"We can leave him here. It won't be awhile till her comes out anyways." Kiba said.

"He didn't come here to eat. He came here for business. That punk." Naruto laughed.

"What can you say? That's Sasuke for you. We should have known he was meeting up with her." Kiba chuckled.

"He needs to stop with his addiction to Pokémon." Naruto said out of jealousy.

"Hey man! He might be able to get the Pokémon he wants if he gives her what she wants." Kiba laughed really hard to the point his stomach was hurting.

"It's not fair! He is using his body to get powerful Pokémon own by other players! That girl just happened to have what he wants!" Naruto stood on the bench clenching his fists.

"Hahaha! That's his choice." Kiba laughed and turned his head he opposite direction and saw Hinata looking at him.

"Hi." Hinata said with a soft tone.

"He-Hey.." Kiba looked away with his blushing cheeks.

Sakura was between Ino and Hinata staring down Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto got down from standing on the bench.

"I.. I just wanted to thank you for giving me your bowl of Ichiraku." Sakura away blushing uncontrollable.

"Hahaha, you're welcome." Naruto smiled.

Sakura jumped a little. She was surprised by his charming smile. Her cheeks warmed up fast. She turned around quickly.

"Bye." Sakura waved her arm up.

"Wait!" Ino followed behind.

"Bye." Hinata's cute smile cut Kiba's heart.

The girls left the scene. The guys stayed behind and chatted some more.

"Is it just me or is it hot?!" Kiba tried airing out heat quickly from his shirt by pulling his shirt back and forth.

"I hate how I see her again." Naruto said with a upset face.

"Her? The girl with the purple outfit?" Kiba asked hoping it wasn't her.

"No, I'm talking about Sakura Haruno." Naruto never felt so uneasy in a long time.

"What happened?" Kiba questioned.

THE END~~3


End file.
